Only On the Surface
by XxmotojixX
Summary: a predator, a prey. what more can i say? she's got him captivated by her beauty and his fascination turned to something more serious, obsession. sakura's life could not be more perfect until a lot of surprises came. sasosaku 2nd chap'll be better, promise
1. Chapter 1

Only On the Surface

(chapter 1)

She'll pay.

She'll pay for everything she has done to me. I'll break every bone of her body. She'll regret everything. I'll make her die a slow and painful death. I'll watch her bleed. I'll watch her slowly crumble down to the ground. I'll watch as her sparkly emerald eyes slowly turn a dull color. I'll watch as her ever fair complexion turns to a startling white. I'll watch as her red plump lips turn pale. I'll watch as her petal colored hair dyes red from her blood. I'll watch her cuts ooze out blood, cuts that I caused. I'll splatter the walls with red! I'll listen to her scream my name. Oh! How beautiful a site that will be. I'll watch her suffer. I will erase her very existence in this world…. Then I will be at peace.

I will make her pay…. That's for sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today is such a beautiful day." I quietly murmured to myself as I walked down the bustling streets of Konoha. Everything's the same everyday. I wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, and continue of to team 7's training sessions. But somehow… today… something feels different. I feel as if something bad would happen. I instantly shook the feeling off. No use being so pessimistic in such a wonderful day. I skipped off to team 7's training grounds.

"I'll beat you! DATTEBAYO!"

"JUST TRY DOBE!!!"

I heard metal hit metal. Wait, is that Sasuke-kun and Naruto? Are they fighting? That's not right. I'm still 10 minutes early. Naruto's at least 10 minutes late. How could he be here al-

"Good, good. Let's try that again. Naruto, I want you to come at Sasuke with more hate, fill yourself with the intent to kill him."

That's Kakashi-sensei! That's impossible. He's at least 3 hours late. What's happening here?

"Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei… I kind of feel guilty for lying to Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"Don't worry Naruto. It's for the good of team 7. You and Sasuke can't go all out with her around. She only pulls us down. We should at least have one decent training once in a while."

What? How could he say that about me?

I could slowly feel the tears building in my eyes. I instantly felt glad that I masked my chakra with the intent to surprise them. I didn't expect to hear this though. I could feel a lone tear trickle down my face. Hot and wet.

"Yeah, dobe. She's pathetic and useless. Not to mention a very heavy burden to carry."

I ran away at that. I wouldn't want to hear more. I wouldn't want to listen to my own teammates talk about me behind my back.

I ran and ran until my legs hurt like hell. Twigs and branches scratched me but I didn't care. I had to get away. I had to get away from everything. I feel like I want to die. There was a dull gnawing on my chest and I felt like I was being eaten slowly, inside-out.

I stopped near an old tree and caught my breath. "Hahahaha… I should've known. Anyone would get tired of me. Just like my own mother. Haha." I said to myself. I laughed a sarcastic and low laugh echoing throughout the whole forest.

Then, I heard it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I can hear her footsteps. She's nearing in.

Oh, I can't wait to see her expression once she sees me. Did she actually think she, a mere Konoha kunoichi, can defeat me, a notorious Akatsuki member? If she did, then she's one stupid girl. I want to touch her already. I want to feel her blood run down my hands. I want to make her suffer, and I will.

It's time to make my grand entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I heard a rustling in the bushes then in the trees. What's this? What's happening?

And that was when I saw him again.

He emerged out of the shadows at a certain grove of trees.

"Hello, my little doll. I'm glad to have met you again. Have you been waiting long?"

At that moment, my heart felt like it would rip out of my chest, my mind and legs were screaming at me to run.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

I started sobbing again. Tears started streaming down my face.

No. I wouldn't let him have the privilege to see me cry. I would not be weak to anyone anymore. I wouldn't bow down to any other person than myself.

I tried to dry my tears when I felt a soft trickling of breath at the nape of my neck.

"I don't like it when I'm ignored."

And everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh in reviews please... i LOVE reviews... :) XD i will appreciate it if you review. i LOVE you all. i update fast when i'm motivated.. :) please review.. :) promise nxt chap will be longer!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am here to thank you all that reviewed!! I love you all!! I hope to get more feedback and constructive criticism is always accepted here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only On the Surface

(Chapter 2)

I woke up to the sound of someone humming.

It was a haunting tune. Whoever was humming had a beautiful voice, though. A voice so beautiful it could take the pain of life away from you.

My sight was still hazy but I could see a bit now.

In front of me was the back of a man with fiery red hair and porcelain skin.

I never knew any man could possibly be so beautiful, even from behind. Then he turned around.

I saw his face, a baby's face so to say. So innocent and alluring, you just can't help but stare. His eyes were the deepest shade of chocolate brown and his face shone with purity and kindness. But you shan't be deceived.

Everything came crashing down on me, right then and there.

I remembered everything perfectly. From the overly perfect day to the backstabbing of my teammates, and how will I be able to forget the fact that I saw HIM.

I supposedly wanted to go to a fighting stance but something was holding me back, literally.

I didn't notice it before but I'm actually chained to a wall. Now that you mentioned it, my wrists are actually hurting and my ankles are scratched.

"What are you looking at?"

Oh yeah... I was staring.

This is gonna be one hell of an experience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's POV

I can hear the chains rattling. She's awake.

I turned around only to be met with the most tantalizing emerald eyes I have ever seen. Real emeralds or even diamonds are no match to the jewels I see in front of me right now. Her soft pink locks fell gracefully to her shoulder and her eyes shone with confusion.

Right at that moment I felt a sudden urge to hurt her. I wanted to rip her to little shreds and soak my cloak with her blood. But, I also felt a tugging at a little corner of my mind saying how angelic she looked and how a waste it would be to just kill her. I had to agree with that side, even for a bit.

Her beauty was almost ethereal. So enchanting, so addicting.

With that, I walked closer to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~In Konoha with Team 7~

Normal POV

"Kakashi-sensei.... isn't it weird that Sakura-chan hasn't come to our training sessions for 2 days in a row? I'm getting kind of worried..." Naruto said.

"Hn. Maybe she finally understood the fact that she wasn't meant to be a kunoichi and that she is weak." Sasuke stated with the coldest look he could possibly muster.

"i agree with Sasuke with this one Naruto. Maybe she just gave up. That only shows that she is really weak. She isn't meant to be a kunoichi." Kakashi answered.

"Yeah... but somehow, something doesn't feel right..." Naruto said while a look of confusion shown on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~With Sakura~

Sakura's POV

He's walking closer to me now.

I want to run, I want to scream for help, but I can't. I wouldn't.

His menacing look captivates me. I guess this is where my masochistic side kicks in. But, I can't help it. To put it simply, he was gorgeous.

"Wh-wh-what do you w-w-want from m-me?" I asked in the calmest voice i could possibly muster, which wasn't that calm at all.

"Why so shaky? Are you afraid of me? Where was that courage you had from our first meeting?" he said, all the while walking closer to me.

Then I finally noticed it.

Once he was under the light, his skin was not as shiny as before and you could see the course of bleed in his body.

He was no puppet. He was human.

"What the..."

Then at that instant, I felt a presence behind me.

"You see what you've done to me? Oh, how you'll pay. You WILL pay."

Then I felt a dagger right across my throat.

"What shall you do now, little cherry blossom? One wrong move and this little dagger might just slip from my hand. What is it then?"

The chains prevented me from making any movements that could possibly save my life.

What should I do now? Better yet, what can I do now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! I hope to get more reviews this time. Please feel free to give suggestions on how to improve this story even more. I appreciate all those who have read and loved this story and I thank you for their kindness! It's a bit boring now, but I will make it more exciting next time. It's just the beginning, there's a lot more in store for you all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for not updating for a while. I had a small case of a writer's block! :)) But, first of all I would like to thank you all my reviewers and all those that favorited my story. I LOVE you all! :D I know I'm not that talented and maybe, writing isn't really my thing, but I hope you will all continue to read it. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! Sorry for not updating anytime soon...

Only On the Surface

(Chapter 3)

I do not know how to deal with this situation.

It's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. What WILL I do?

"I don't see how it is my fault that this happened to you. I simply did my mission."

"You dare talk back to me? Ha. I don't think you quite know your place yet."

He slowly pressed the dagger to my throat with enough force to cut me. A small trail of blood trickled down my throat.

"You don't understand how hard I worked to be immortal. I will not let you just go about prancing in and take all of that away from me."

Then I felt an explosion of pain at the crook of my neck.

"ARGGGGG!" I screamed. That was unexpected.

"What did you just do to me?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice.

Sasori's POV

Her stubborn attitude is kind of..... enchanting. There was no girl in my whole life who ever talked back to me but of course there weren't many females in my life at all. I need not any human companions as long as I have my puppets. Though, it is quite ironic that they, my puppets, were once human too.

I let a low chuckle emerge from my throat. I've never laughed in my life and this is the closest I've been to laughing. This girl really does bring out the most in you.

I HATE THAT.

Oh, back to her question.

"I made you mine." I said in the most menacing voice that could come out of my HUMAN throat.

I saw a look of disbelief as well as confusion etched on her face so I started to explain.

"I bit you and injected you with my homemade potion. It keeps you connected with me. You see, I wouldn't want you running away again. That wouldn't be fun at all. Though a game of tag sounds fun at the moment.... hmmmmm... I wonder... maybe we should test-drive my little potion right?"

And I chopped of the chains.

Sakura's POV:

I think this is my cue to run.

So I did.

This might be the only chance I have to actually get away but somewhere in the back of my mind, something was saying that he would never let me go if he knew he couldn't catch me. I brushed away the thought. I would get away from him and return to Konoha. Maybe I could even ask Tsunade-sama to change my team or maybe i could be a full-time medic-nin...

I stopped thinking of the future and started focusing on the present.

I pushed chakra to my feet and started darting through the whole forest. I couldn't hear anything or anyone behind me so I thought I was safe.

Keyword: THOUGHT.

When I turned my head to the right his face greeted mine.

"gotcha" he said while wearing that smile of pure innocence on his face.

Then his whole face became distorted with the amount of hate he showed.

I had a strange feeling that hate was barely half of it all.

He came right at me and I lost my footing.

I slowly fell to the ground with a sickening thud and I felt my bones crack.

Before I completely lost my consciousness I heard the leaves crackling as if someone was walking on them and I heard his laugh, his full-blown laugh that echoed throughout the whole forest.

I knew right then and there that that wasn't a good sign.

I was almost as good as dead.

A/N: I know my story sucks but PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review, constructive criticism is OK! XD if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm all go to further improve my writing. I'll try my best to update soon! XD COZ I LUV MY READERS!! Sorry if it's too short. I just wanted to update. I PROMISE that chapter 4 will be awesome-er! :))


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating for like... a while!! Forgive me!! But again, I would like to thank my dear reviewers who, well, judging from the term "REVIEWERS", wasted their time and effort just to review. THANK YOUUUUUUUU! Now, let the story begin!

Only On the Surface

(Chapter 4)

She fell.

She actually fell.

I couldn't hold it in, so I laughed.

She looks so delicate right now, like a single blow of the wind could shred her already mangled body. The blood that was flowing and making a puddle around her was so arousing.

Beautiful.

Simply beautiful.

Any other word would be inadequate to explain this scene before my eyes.

I walked to her and went to a stop right in front of her face.

I crouched down and pushed a strand of her hair away from her delicate features.

Just like a baby.

"You're not very lucky to have caught my attention. I pity you, my dear cherry blossom; though I can't say I'm not enjoying this."

I picked her up from the ground and held her bridal-style as I jumped from tree to tree, on my way to Konoha.

"I'll leave you, little cherry blossom, to fend on your own in your ugly little village, Konoha. We'll see just how much more you can take of their backstabbing and hate. We'll see."

I can see the silhouette of Konoha, just a few more trees and we're there. I glanced down at the still unconscious girl in my arms.

I loved the way her lips are pursed together as if she was dreaming.

I wonder if she is dreaming.

I wonder if it's about me.

Is it now?

We'll never know.

Sakura's POV:

I was dreaming.

A dream that felt much like reality.

Every gash, wound, and scrape on my body screamed to be healed much more than real life could have it do.

My mind was struggling to keep up with my speed of thinking and my body could barely follow.

This world of endless red and black was a hypnotizing world.

You could feel and hear the souls screaming of pain, anguish, and desperation.

"What am I dreaming of?" I wondered to myself.

I walked on a path that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Walking...

Walking...

_Hearing footsteps._

Brisk walking...

_More footsteps._

Sprinting...

_Faster footsteps._

Running...

I ran and ran until I could no longer continue.

I breathed heavily and slumped on the ground. I suddenly remembered what I was running from, the footsteps.

I turned my head to see what or who has been following me, mentally and physically preparing myself for whatever I may see.

And right there in front of my face,

was nothing.

Nothing registered in my mind anymore after that. Questions just started piling up in my head with no answers.

_Who owned those footsteps?_

_What or who was following me?_

_Why were they following me?_

_What do they want from me?_

_What is this dream?_

_Is THIS a dream after all?_

I then looked straight to the path that I was running on.

I noticed that... it did not go shorter at all.

What about the distance that I just ran?

Suddenly, a dark feeling crept and gently enveloped my being; will I ever get out of here?

I ran.

I ran and ran and ran desperately searching for the end of this road.

The end did not seem nearer as the starting point was also unknown.

_Was there an end at all?_

_What is happening here?_

Then in every corner I looked, I saw nothing but his face, those expressions that quickly sealed my fate.

One was the look of disgust he gave me when I saw him again.

Another was the calm serene look he had while humming that gentle tune.

Others and others were piled up on top of each other.

I knew what was happening now. I know what this dream meant.

It meant I could never truly get away from him, at ALL.

My will and human rights was out of the question. I had no choice at all but to follow him and be with him.

As for the footsteps, I also understand now what they meant.

They meant that even though he isn't truly there or if he seems to not be there, he IS there.

That poison works like magic.

Like some sort of tracking device that you can never extract from ones body.

It was an endless cycle of grief and stress.

Nothing less and nothing more.

I took a glance again at the vast array of his pictures to see nothing right now.

Has my epiphany been enough to lead me out of this hellhole?

I stared straight unto the end of the path and saw light.

Tears streamed down my face and my feet suddenly moved on their own.

I was finally out.

A/N: OKKKKKKK! I was gonna make it longer but I so badly wanted to update! :)) sori if u waited long but TA-DA!! It's doneeeee! Next time you'll already see dialogues by the people of Konoha and team 7! I know you missed them! :)) =)) Please review! Also, sorry if I'm not a very good authoress. Gomen ne. REVIEWW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!!!!! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I am unworthy for your reviews!! But please review still!! XD Please enjoy this chapter!!! Thank you, also, to my loyal reviewers!

Only On the Surface

(Chapter 5)

~Konoha with Team 7~

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm really worried for Sakura-chan... She hasn't gone to training for about a week now.... What's happened to her?" Naruto asked with sadness laced at every word.

"I'm not sure Naruto. I'm just thinking why nobody else noticed about her disappearance. Everyone just lives so normally, even Ino, her best friend, didn't notice." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"because she is unwanted. No one noticed because no one actually CARED. Can you understand that? Just a few days ago we were telling each other about how our team would be better without her and now you're worried? God, you've gone soft." Sasuke said.

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto couldn't answer to that and just decided to let it be.

~Near Konoha gates with Sasori and Sakura~

Sasori's POV:

Sakura was starting to move.

She might be waking up.

I have to run faster.

I reached the vicinity of the gates of Konoha and decided to leave Sakura at the outside of the Forest so the Konoha guards can see her soon. I wouldn't want her dying now after all my trouble to bring her back, right?

Taking her directly to the gate would be too risky.

Before I left, I quickly laid her on the ground.

"Sakura, just try to do something I won't like and you'll experience the worst pain in this world. Also, you can try to run away from me but that poison is PERMANENT. I OWN you, cherry blossom, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I quickly left and setout to the south where the Akatsuki base was settled, for now, I would have to settle from watching her from afar until I get the chance to break and smash her life even more. I would love to see the look on her face as she finally understands the fact that Konoha isn't her rightful place, but beside me is.

~Konoha gates with Konoha guards~

The 2 guards were walking along the fronts of the gates to Konoha and noticed something pink near the bushes.

"Hey, there's something there. Let's check it out." Said the 1st guard as he walked towards the pink thing.

The 2nd guard followed him and when they reached it they saw Haruno Sakura.

She may not be as famous as her other teammates like Naruto, the kyuubi vessel, and sasuke, the only Uchiha left aside from his elder brother that's a missing-nin, but the guards knew this girl because she was very kind.

She'd often drop-by the gates just to bring some snacks for these guards and when they'd ask her why, she'll say something along the lines of "I've got nothing to do" and "I don't want you to feel lonely."

But both of the guards knew that it wasn't because she didn't want them to be lonely but rather, because SHE was lonely.

They immediately gathered her up in their arms and hurried off to the hospital.

~In the hospital with Sakura~

Sakura's POV:

I woke up to see all white.

First, I thought I thought I was blind until i looked at the other side and saw a small side table, a couch for visitors and a small stool near the bed I was on.

The typical interior of a hospital room.

Everything dawned upon me as I realized that Sasori was the last person I saw.

Was he the one who brought me back? Right after taking me?

What is he thinking? Did he suddenly think I wasn't worth any of the attention he was giving me? Does he think I'm worthless? Just like my team....

My team.

The word echoed in my head.

The team that was by my side since my genin days.

The team that helped me and stood by me through thick and thin.

The team that said they loved me and would protect me from any harm.

The same team that said I was weak, worthless, a burden, all behind my back.

The team that I loved once but now, I DESPISE.

They shattered my heart to so many pieces that I doubt anyone can fix it at all.

This place, the people here, reminds me of them.

Sasori, where are you? Being with you is better than having someone hold my heart in a viselike grip.

I closed my eyes and pictured his innocent face that could turn into the face of a devil in a splint second, and quietly wish that when I opened my eyes back, his face is what I would see first.

I was hesitant to open my eyes for somewhere within me I knew that he wouldn't be there but a part of me said to try.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with nothing.

I saw the same white sheets and stool from a while ago still empty.

I stood up from the bed and made my way to the window disappointed.

I looked out of it and looked at the sky.

It was strangely dark today and lightning flashed at times.

An ominous feeling covered me.

This must be a bad omen.

A/N: i am so sorry that this sucks!!! FORGIVE ME! But i REALLY wanted to update!! Its bec. I was also writing my other fic! Menophobia! Pelase check it out too! :D:D:D:D:D:D please do review! I know this chapter sucks but i swear i would make chapter 6 better!! I am so untalented! Sorry my dear readers! Please review though!


End file.
